


bets r not a good thing

by superswaggiesugadaddy



Series: TDoog Drama AU [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bets, Crack, Crossdressing, Drama AU, Other, but in a non sexy way, jeon hojoon shows no mercy, lightly cracky, or the gallows, teenage boys are awful, teenagers being teenagers, this, when ur in drama there are 2 ways things can go if someone cant perform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superswaggiesugadaddy/pseuds/superswaggiesugadaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho and Sanggyun make a bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	bets r not a good thing

Hospitality had never been Jiho’s favorite part of working in the Drama Club, he much preferred to hide backstage and watch the other’s perform, occasionally having to run to grab props and hush people when Sangdo had to do something else. He’d become somewhat of their saving grace when it came to set changes so it was a shock when his director called them into the cafeteria before their first show to tell them that their lead in the musical, Hyunho, would not be able to perform thanks to a sudden case of strep throat that had taken his voice to a magical land where it would stay until he healed. It was a shocking moment for the cast when Mr. Choi had announced that their hospitality and costume head, Hojoon, would be taking the lead. Jiho guessed it was because Hojoon was the one who’d worked with Hyunho on memorising his lines when they’d just begun, or maybe it was Hojoon’s constant attendance at every practice sitting on the opposite side of the stage that Jiho rested in.  
However, with Hojoon being otherwise preoccupied, Mr. Choi had decided that Jiho and Sanggyun could handle the hospitality table during the intermission. Which led to the pair of boys sitting in the teachers lounge to prepare the food.  
“Stupid Hyunho hyung. I can’t believe that he went and got himself sick right before the musical.” Sanggyun had been muttering about having to actually work for hospitality once. He’d only joined because it made their speech teacher, Mrs. Choi, happy to see that he was involved in more than one activity--although the entire club had learned to appreciate Sanggyun’s presence on stage during comedies.  
“Oh come on, Sanggyun, it’s not that bad.” Jiho smiled at his friend, “I’ll even let you stir the juice if you want.” Sanggyun’s face contorted as he thought about sticking his hand in the giant cooler, it was hard to find a big enough spoon. “Besides Hojoon hyung’ll probably mess up before the intermission like last time, then we’ll have something to laugh about later.” Jiho stuffed one of the cookies into his mouth looking back up at the long haired boy. He was surprised to find that a cheshire grin had replaced the scowl that had previously been on his face. He cocked an eyebrow at the younger questioning him,  
“How much you wanna bet he doesn’t mess up until after the intermission?” Jiho laughed before accepting the bet and telling Sanggyun they’d find a witness for it as soon as they got all the cookies laid out and the juice made.  
The friends left the lounge, making sure to shut the door to discourage anyone from grabbing the food, before looking around the cafeteria for anyone they could ask to be witness for their bet. As Jiho had mentioned when he was mixing the juice, they had to make sure it was someone who wouldn’t tell Hojoon in case he decided it would be fun to make one of them lose. The pair slipped past Mr. Kim who was lecturing Hansol, who looked close to tears, about being more careful. It didn’t take a detective to realise that he’d dropped eyeshadow on his crisp white shirt that the costume director had bleached and ironed that morning. The pair then slipped into the balcony.  
They settled with asking their light and sound heads, Taeyang and Hyosang, to be the witnesses, quickly explaining their bet to the upper classmen.  
“What happens to the loser?” Taeyang asked accepting the way their eyes widened as a sign that they hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.  
“You know, there are always those costumes that Dongsung and Sehyuk had to wear for the spring play last year.” The group shuddered at the memory of two of their lead actors wearing the maid dresses. “Loser could always manage the table in one of them.” Jiho and Sanggyun’s faces paled at the thought of having to wear the dresses, dropping to the color of a sheet at the thought of wearing them in front of people. Mr. Kim had designed the dresses to be short, and neither of them really liked the idea of having to wear heels. Sanggyun opened and closed his mouth a few times before agreeing to the punishment, Jiho following. The two shook hands before they all left to the cafeteria to get their usual pep talk from their directors, which ended with Mr. Lee their choreographer promising that if no one forgot a dance he would let them throw him into the pool after strike.

 

If you asked Jiho, it was the intervention of a god that kept Hojoon from messing up the first half of the musical, and if you asked Sanggyun he’d have said that is was obviously some sort of conspiracy theory that he’d made it through the second half just as smoothly as the first. The cast had practically lifted Hojoon up and carried him around as soon as the play was over, praising his job well done.  
Jiho and Sanggyun were standing near the outside of the group when Taeyang approached them with laughing Hyosang who was dragging Seokjin.  
“So I guess you both lost then, that sucks,” Taeyang smirked at their horror stricken faces, “I’d recommend shaving your legs before tomorrow.” He left the two underclassmen together as they both tried to wrap their heads around what was in store for them the next night.  
“Fuck,” the word sounded defeated as it passed Sanggyun’s lips.  
“Same,” Jiho muttered.

 

“Do we really have to do this?” Jiho asked his voice echoing through the empty bathroom they’d chosen to use to change after Seokjin had shoved the dresses into their hands.  
“It’s this or deal with the title of wimp for the rest of highschool, Hyung. We can do this.” Sanggyun’s voice was followed by the sound of a stall opening, “Come on Jiho hyung, we can do this!” Jiho held his breath as he walked out of the stall twirling before showing his cheesiest smile to his friend.  
“Am I pretty?”  
“Almost as pretty as me,” Sanggyun framed his face with his hands batting his eyelashes as he grabbed the hem of his dress and began to twirl. “Come on, let’s get this over with,” the long-haired teen grabbed the other’s hair and pulled him from the bathroom.  
They’d barely made their way past the door when they were cornered by Baekhyun and Taeyeon. The couple was holding up a variety of cosmetics with matching grins on their faces as the cornered the boys against the wall, wiping layers of foundations and creams on their faces before backing away to admire their work. It was then that Baekhyun pulled a stick of eyeliner before looking at them.  
“You may want to stay still,” Taeyeon grinned as her boyfriend began to line their eyes with the makeup. They’d been performing long enough to be used to the sticks being shoved into their faces. Finally he was pleased with his handy work they dropped two sets of black heels on their laps and walking away hand in hand. The pair of boys looked at each other before shrugging and slipping their feet into the shoes and trying to stand.  
OH JESUS FRICKING CHRIST RIDING TAEYANG’S DICK WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO WEAR THESE, HOW DO PEOPLE EXIST IN THESE?  
The look of fear that passed between the two was strong as they tested their weight in the death traps that were considered shoes. They leaned on each other for support as they began to stumble their way down the hall, slowly becoming used to the effects the shoes had on their balance.  
The cafeteria was full when two pushed their way past the double doors. The sound of camera shutters clicked around them, flashes blinding them. The only thought either of them could recall from that moment was fuck. Jiho didn’t think they could really blame Taeyang and Hyosang for making sure this got documented, that didn’t mean he was any less upset with the older. It also didn’t mean they wouldn’t have to keep any firestarters away from Sanggyun for the rest of the night in case he decided to create a repeat of the year he’d lit the stage on fire when he was in jr. high, lending a hand for the play.  
Hojoon was the first to congratulate the two, slipping his arms around their waists--he couldn’t reach their shoulders comfortably--to pose for pictures. It was a shock to the cast when the doors opened behind them revealing their director, Mr. Choi. The cameras instantly stopped as they waited for their director to begin yelling at them for inappropriate behavior, the air in the cafeteria slowly grew tense. The energy in the room flipped suddenly when Mr. Choi began to laugh, breaking the silence with a loud snorting noise. He called all of the students together for that night’s pep talk, before sending them off to set up for the first act.

 

The most exciting part of the night by far was the intermission when the auditorium doors opened letting out a large crowd of people with only one thing on their mind: cookies. That thought, however, was quickly changed when they noticed the pair of boys standing behind the table in dresses, serving juice, and watching the donation bowl. Jiho couldn’t have been more thankful that someone had placed a sign on their table saying they lost a bet--although the pink paper suggested it was Seokjin--hoping that maybe that would at least keep some of the people from thinking they’d wanted to do this. However, some parents still turned their children around and sent them back into the auditorium, sending dirty looks at the two boys.   
It was around the halfway point of the break that junior high students began approaching the high schoolers, asking if it was okay to take pictures with them or if they would pose for one with them. At one point one of the younger students had even asked if they would pretend to feed him for the a picture, which Sanggyun was excited to do and Jiho thought he was going to blush so hard he would pass out. He could only imagine what his Facebook notifications would look like in the morning, and it wasn’t a happy thought.  
Jiho had no words for how thankful he was for the end of the play, even if Sehyuk had practically forced them to thank everyone for coming as they exited the front doors of the school. Both of them walked back to the cafeteria nearly 20 minutes later covered in goosebumps and the red as Jiho’s hair. Jiho didn’t think pants had ever been so comfortable in his life, or sitting amongst the piles of wood in the dungeon would be a happy place either.

By the end of the night, Jiho had decided he’d learned five things from the experience: 1. never doubt Jeon Hojoon’s acting ability, 2. don’t make bets, 3. if you do make bets, don’t let Hyosang choose the penalty, 4. Sanggyun is way too comfy in a dress, and 5. heels were the creation of Satan.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is crossposted from my aff bc i never use it, and the td tag needs love, i have another small drama au drabble to thats just a hot mess. i might post it but who knows. this whole thing is based off of a dream i had once, all i can remember from it is a-tom and xero in maid dresses


End file.
